Kilika in A Major
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Post-World B :: The sea, we see dancing along the shores of clear bays, shimmers with silver. The sea, changing shimmers, under the rain. - Charles Trenet


_**A/N: **_Ask not where this idea stemmed from for I do not know.

Happy 2014, everyone! Another year is upon us- meaning another year of chances and opportunities! Hurrah!

* * *

_Kilika in A Major_

"It is not of the seen, but of the unseen and the anticipation."

* * *

There weren't any seagulls in the sky. That was the first aspect of their tropical getaway that Squall noticed upon stepping past the glass doors that lead towards the small balcony of their wooden villa.

The next thought, as his eyes swept the landscape, was that the beach and the ocean couldn't possibly be real. He had travel many a place, and he had never seen sand as white as this, nor water as blue as this. The air didn't even permeate with the typical salty odor of a beach, and only the rustling of the tree leaves against the playful wind, the rhythmic kisses of the waves against the pristine shores, and the gentle murmurs of the small noon crowd of fellow tourists and natives making their way through the powdery sands and bars and grills serenaded his ears.

Truly, this was a paradise. Lightning had excellent taste in deciding where to celebrate the turn of the year.

Squall needed a moment longer than usual to fully digest what it was that filled his senses.

Peace.

It was as if the world he lived in was only as far as his eyes could see. So simple, and so pure.

It was as if he wasn't neck-deep in the blood of his targets merely days before, in a world so dizzyingly vast and conflicted and complicated. He hoped Cecil, Rufus, Rinoa, Garnet, Larsa, Vaan, Ashelia, and all the other leaders that were members of their secret order would be able to sort out their internal strife- especially the last two. Really, why couldn't all the other countries be as simple and peaceful as Spira?

Idly, Squall humored the blessings brought forth from both Yunalesca and Sin's curse, and Shuyin's hatred, before quickly shaking himself from such callous musings. Yuna would likely give him the most disapproving glare she could muster, while the rest of the Gullwings would skin his hide. So yes, moving along.

Squall inhaled deeply. Not a moment later, he heard the dull opening and closing of the bathroom door, and the graceful footsteps of his companion growing louder as she approached him at her leisure.

"Like what you see?" Lightning asked somewhat mockingly, sliding the glass door just a bit more open so she could stand by her boyfriend's side.

"Everything. Good choice." Squall complimented her decision, his grey orbs still entranced by the shimmering waves of Kilika Island. "I never did get to visit this side of Spira." He added thoughtfully, and then felt her shoulder press against his. She was wearing a robe of some sort, he could feel, and it was soft against the skin of his arm.

A refreshing mixture of smells, mostly mint and tropical flowers, tickled his nose. The woman beside him had called dibs on the shower after their long journey- a journey she had also insisted be done using the typical routes of travel and not through his convenient access to airships.

While it was true that they would have covered the journey in almost a third of the time if they took the Ragnarok, Squall had also found her suggestion cathartic. The moonlit nights they shared on the ferry's deck, watching the sparkling waves and twinkling sky, as they murmured nothings and inconsequential somethings to each other was reminiscent of those precious moments of peace that brought them together in that distant world that felt like so many lifetimes ago.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Mhmm. The conditioner's good." The small praise meant Lightning loved the stuff. Her eyes were shut while she, too, shared in the paradisiacal ambiance, and she rested her head against his shoulder. Though Squall wasn't fully aware, a part of him knew his musings were echoed by his companion. It was a tranquil moment longer before Lightning murmured again. "Your shoulders are stiff."

Squall would have shrugged in response, but he had a feeling Lightning wouldn't appreciate being knocked out of whatever serenity she had settled herself in. Instead, he tilted his head towards her pink crown and placed upon it a soft kiss. "Give me a moment."

"That will take too long." Lightning muttered back in a heartbeat. She gazed up at him with commanding blue eyes. "Shower's ready." Her full lips suddenly flattened into a coy smirk. "I'd join you, but I actually want to go to the beach while the sun's still out."

"You say that as if it's always my fault." Squall replied calmly. It was clear that his girlfriend was trying to get a rise out of him again. Feeling vindictive, he abruptly drew his shoulder. Though he wasn't given the satisfaction of watching Lightning stumble, he did still feel a sense of triumph at the glare she shot him. "Still, I think I will..."

He trailed off then blinked once now that his eyes finally feasted on his woman's attire.

And Hyne, woman indeed.

"See something you like?" Lightning teased, rephrasing her earlier question and resisting the urge to fidget in embarrassment. The suddenly self-conscious woman knew her skin was red- the room couldn't heat up so quickly, after all- but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing what his hungry stare sparked inside of her. "You may stop drooling." She pointed out with a blushing grin of triumph.

Squall's mouth shut with a click while a hand flew up to his cheek. Much to his chagrin, Squall found that Lightning was right yet again. "That is," he tried to rein in his racing heart and dizzying hormones before he could embarrass himself even further, "I'm gonna take that shower." He finished his earlier line of thought. Lightning continued to grin, and Squall could have sworn that Lightning rolled that delicious rear of hers intentionally as she shifted against the railings. "You're wearing that outside!"

He meant that as a question, but he couldn't stop himself from exclaiming harshly- not when Lightning looked so arousing in that night robe that ended just beneath the toned curve of her maddening rear. Even more frustrating to his self-control, the dark blue fabric was subtly transparent: he only needed to look just a bit longer to see the pink-and-white stripes of the thong she wore that did reveal more cheek than decent, held together by delicate string ribbons on either side of her slim waist. Squall had to force his gaze from remaining transfixed on her ass and legs, his eyes trailing up her arched back. He lingered on the string holding his girlfriend's bikini bra in placed; he wasn't sure what to expect, and his libido warred with his possessiveness when his imagination conjured lewd fantasies of what Lightning was hiding. Finally, Squall met Lightning's eyes, and he had never seen a more erotic sight than the smoldering stare she gave him over her shoulder.

Before him was neither woman nor Valkyrie, no. Lightning Farron was an enchantress- a goddess and a devil in one toned and curvaceous flesh.

Her visible sapphire eye suddenly dipped before returning to his again, and the teasing smirk on her lips deepened into a leer.

"You need a little help with that?"

Lightning's teasing jolted him back to his senses. Squall's skin exploded with color and he spun on his heel.

"Whatever!" Squall stammered. He cursed under his breath when he stumbled on his first step. Seeing him stagger, his girlfriend behind him erupted in amused chuckles.

Sliding the glass door behind him shut, Squall made his way to the showers with as much dignity as he could muster. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Lightning was still staring at him in amusement- and he stumbled again upon catching sight of the striped bustier-like bra she wore that made those mounds he had already been intimately acquainted with seem fuller and rounder. Lightning had turned to him when he walked out, and now it took all his willpower not to return to his woman and haul her over his shoulder for some much needed chastising on their bed- or even right there on the balcony!- what with the way she leaned her back on the railing supported by her elbows, her thighs crossed in a manner that was equally imperious and seductive.

Lightning truly knew how to carry herself no matter what manner of garment adorned her. Indeed, there was even that one time she was covered in mud and Behemoth dung, and the sight of her had made Squall want to bone her right then and there over the beast's furry carcass.

With great effort, Squall ripped his attention from his bewitching girlfriend with one thought in mind. When they had first settled in their vacation lodging, Squall made it his mission to make sure Lightning had the most memorable and pleasant stay in Kilika she could ever have; his girlfriend, after all, had done so many things for him, and he wanted to return the favor.

Now, Squall knew exactly what type of memory he'd leave her.

By the end of their vacation, he would have Lightning beg to be taken by him to a world beyond all her carnal reasoning- and even then, he wouldn't stop.

He wasn't called the relentless revolver for nothing.

-0-0-0-

Fortunately, Lightning had wrapped a light blue sarong around her waist when they emerged from their rented villa. Kilika was a relatively small island, so Squall knew he had to be creative in hiding the bodies of his girlfriend's gawkers. Lightning had also opted to leave her robe. Losing the translucent cloth made her look more innocent.

Still, Squall had to fight the urge to stare at the woman beside him.

While the sarong draped down to her beautiful ankles, the material couldn't hide the slender lines of her legs. She had wrapped it lowly, too, and while its folds hid Lightning's womanly core, the strings of her bikini bottom proved to be a provocative touch. And though not quite as tempting, wearing her signature armband did manage to invite more attention to her already head-turning bust.

With only a somewhat festive pair of beach shorts and a white sleeveless hoodie, Squall felt severely underdressed. Lightning brought her A-game, and he might as well have been a homeless pauper.

"You don't have to sulk." Lightning punched his arm half-heartedly.

Squall threw her an annoyed look. "I'm not sulking."

"Well, you sure as hell aren't happy." She commented before taking a few steps away from him. The movement drew her boyfriend's attention, and the sakura-haired woman asked, curiously, with arms crossed and head tilted. "Is this bad?" It had been the first time she wore something so revealing. For all her dignified poise, Lightning wasn't blind to the stares she had been getting. She was inwardly grateful that Squall was there; already, her boyfriend had stopped five men from approaching her.

Maybe she overdid it?

"It's good." Squall stammered when the sunlight behind Lightning made the beautiful woman glow ethereally. "It's just… I'm not used to seeing you…" He drank in her sultriness and swallowed audibly. "…dressed like this. _It's distracting._"

Though the last part was mumble she barely caught, Lightning felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment. "_W-well_! It doesn't happen often."

Amidst her burning cheeks, a part of Lightning felt that maybe dressing so… _flirtatiously_ wasn't all bad if it meant unsettling _her_ Squall into such an endearingly awkward sort of honesty. She would never openly admit it, but the way Squall's eyes ravaged her body was definitely making her breathing uneven.

Sensing his companion's flustered state, Squall immediately grasped the opportunity. Stepping inside Lightning's comfort zone with suave confidence, reaching out one hand to brush the pink locks from his surprised girlfriend's cheeks before cupping it. He leaned into her, his other hand palming the small of her back with a firm but feather-like gentleness— cutting off her means of escape—and flashed her a roguish smirk.

"_I wish you would._" He whispered in a throaty baritone—the type that transformed his female targets into mere marionettes for him to manipulate during infiltration missions. "Neither the finest silk nor the most precious diamond mail are worthy clothing for this body." The hand on her back slid even lower, its fingers stretching to fully cover one firm arse and _squeeze_; he inwardly thrilled when a light gasp escaped Lightning's quivering lips, her eyes widening and her skin coloring with a much richer scarlet.

"Tell me," He continued, their faces so close that only a breath separated their lips. "If I said I wanted your body now, _would you hold it against me?_"

Squall paused briefly in his seductive advance to give Lightning just the right amount of time to digest his words yet remain disoriented. He moved in to deliver the decisive kiss on her lips when _Lightning beat him to it_.

"Mmph!" Squall grunted when Lightning used the hand that was cupping her face to pull him even closer—holding _his _body against hers. A tongue snaked past his startled lips, the expert probe sending jolts of electricity and waves of blood up to his brain and down to his _head._ He found himself leaning backwards as Lightning brought one leg forward to grind the underside of his rapidly rising flag while inconspicuously mounting his leg.

Their loins _burned_; Squall wasn't sure if the heat radiated from him or from her, only that it burnedso _good, _and it melted his mind into a haze of arousal. A small part of him—_reason—_naggedthat they were out in the open_, _but Squall couldn't find it in himself to care_._

Not when there was _this_ much friction between their bodies, and definitely not when Lightning swirled her tongue _just like that_!

With a growl, Squall found the strength to push back against his aggressive woman before she fell atop him—

-only, Lightning pulled back abruptly, flushed, disheveled, but smirking.

Squall was red and panting; frustrated and confused.

_What in Hyne's bloody name just…_

His grey eyes widened when what happened finally dawned on him.

_Oh._

"Fuck, Lightning." Squall uncharacteristically cursed his frustration.

"I held it against you." Lightning clarified, her breathing still unsteady, and adjusted her bikini bra before it completely fell. "What's the matter? It's what you wanted, right?"

"Fuck you."

"Language, schoolboy." She playfully admonished him with an air of superiority. Still, she couldn't quite stop her gaze from lowering to the rather large tent on his shorts, and so she allowed one concession. "_Maybe_ later."

Squall sucked in a deep breath before another curse could leave his lips. Trust Lightning _not _to fall for his practiced tricks, Hyne damnit. If he had been thinking more clearly, then maybe she wouldn't leave him with a raging arousal.

"Come on, Squall." Lightning called after finally looking presentable again. She motioned towards the beach with her head. "Sun's wasting while the waters are waiting. Let's go." Her eyes darted once more to his tent, and this time a smirk etched itself on her face. "You can take care of that later."

With those frustrating words to end their conversation, Lightning walked ahead of him towards their destination.

Unfortunately for Squall, it seemed Lightning had no intentions of letting him calm down, not with the way her shapely rear rolled with each graceful step she took.

_Hyne, damnit_.

After this acute case of blue balls, Squall resolved to take his time.

Lightning Farron was a difficult adversary indeed.

-0-0-0-

"Took you long enough." Lightning commented, propping herself up with her arms as she looked at him from over her shoulder, when her boyfriend finally made it to the spot on the white shores she had claimed. "Finally calmed down?"

Gazing down at his prone girlfriend spread across the sarong she had brought while taking shade under a large beach umbrella, her sinuous ass protruding naturally and invitingly, Squall remained stone-faced.

"…whatever." He muttered unperturbed.

Squall had stopped at some point during their short walk to allow Lightning to proceed ahead. It was clear that walking behind the sultry Farron would only cause him more discomfort. Lightning was gaming him—testing the limits of his self-control…

"Well, now that you're here, get to rubbing." She commanded, resting her head back on her arms.

…Just like now.

He wouldn't lose; not this time.

This day was for Lightning, he had resolved. Squall would let her have all her fun—and Lightning always thrilled at harmless challenges.

It was in her combative nature.

"Fine." He kneeled beside her and grabbed the nearby bottle of sunscreen. A brow arched upon reading the label. "SPF 80?"

"Hush you." Lightning grumbled without looking turning to him. "I asked you to rub my back; not make random comments."

The edge of his lip curved into a smirk. "This wasn't enough last time."

It should come as to no surprise that Lightning, ivory-skinned as she was, burned under the _real _sun. Her once-floating homeland of Cocoon was, after all, a simulacrum with a regulated environment. Out here, where sunlight wasn't attenuated and the air wasn't filtered, things _were_ different.

"…I've got no other choice." She reluctantly admitted. "Academia doesn't have any of the stronger stuff."

Squall nodded. Digging into the pocket on his thigh, he pulled out his own bottle of sunscreen. "I've got 120."

Lightning's head snapped toward him. "120?"

"Yeah." He showed the label to his incredulous girlfriend, and repeated in a patient, somewhat smug, tone. "SPF 120. Waterproof, too."

She frowned. "They don't manufacture that commercially."

"I know." A small smile split the scarred man's lips. "It's something SeeD brews."

In fact, SeeD R&D even mixed it with make-up foundation. What started as skin protection for their more sensitive members—Fujin Kazeno, specifically, but Quistis, too—evolved into part of the mercenary group's infiltration effects.

Lightning stared at him intently before once more resting her head on her arms. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked him impatiently.

The marginal grin on Squall's lips widened. Score one victory for him.

Opening the lid and squirting a dollop on his palm, Squall rubbed his hands together before finally fulfilling Lightning's request. He started with her shoulders: fingers rubbing rhythmic circles on her knotted traps, coaxing them into relaxation.

Lightning's face, hidden from her boyfriend, erupted with color before the fifth second into Squall's beachside massage. Her skin tingled with every jolt of pleasurable electricity his fingers sent.

A rumbling moan left her throat when his thumbs traced along her spine.

_Etro, did Squall know her body!_

"Lightning," Squall's sudden call invaded her tranquility and drew a frown from the relaxing woman. "Your bra is in the way."

Indeed, Lightning hadn't undone her bikini bra. She had thought it was pretty obvious what she wanted him to do.

"You don't need my permission." The annoyed woman reminded as she rested her left temple on her arm so she could give him a sideways glare. _Hurry up_.

On the somewhat paranoid Squall's part, he wondered if this was part of Lightning's game. His libido had already run wild once, and he was determined not to make it cloud his judgment again. That, and he wouldn't give the smug temptress the satisfaction of knowing that she had him under her spell.

Her head was already swollen enough as it was.

With his will ironed, Squall nonchalantly pulled the ribbon holding her bra together loose and paid little heed to how the fabric seemed to make a show of sliding down Lightning's healthy sides, caressing the base of her breasts that seemed fuller now that they were pressed against the beach, before settling mockingly on her sides.

Squall's brow twitched when he caught himself. Lightning had always been able to stir his carnal desires, but _this_ was really pushing it.

How in all the gods' name was she affecting him _this_ much? It wasn't as if this was the first time they had both been intimate—and he had even seen her wearing much, _much_ less. In fact, he was more accustomed to Lightning wearing much less whenever they were alone together…

The woman before him was an enchantress. There was no other explanation.

Pushing his thoughts to the side before he could become even more distracted by the enchantress waiting for him, he returned to the task he was given.

"That's it." Lightning purred her satisfaction, pressing herself further into the warm sand when her boyfriend rubbed circles on her back with his palms. Her skin tingled and flushed with his every firm caress; _this _was what she missed whenever they were apart.

Squall could make a living by giving backrubs and full-body massages—moreso than his already five-star cooking!

She felt so _hot_.

_Hot, but pleasantly so. _His masterful touches made her feel lightly aroused but mostly contented.

Her man continued to service her in silence, occasionally stopping to apply more custom lotion on his palms before resuming. Eventually, the waves and his rubs began to lull Lightning into a peaceful sleep.

Squall continued even as he heard his woman's light snores, even going so far as to turn her while she slept so he could coat her front while being extra careful both not to be conspicuous and to preserve his lover's dignity. It wouldn't do to only finish one side, after all. Lightning had already chewed his head off the last time he half-assed her order.

A gentle smile did tug at him whenever the dozing Lightning mumble her approval while she slept, or let out the occasional moan.

Lightning had a different but still endearing charm when she slept.

-0-0-0-

As it turned out, Lightning _didn't_ relish the idea of Squall groping her while she napped, no matter how pure his intention was. Lightning held no restraint in making her displeasure known to her socially inept boyfriend.

It took Squall a lot of begging and a promise of yet another full-body massage later that evening before Lightning finally relented that _maybe_ she overreacted just a bit. Her mind was firmly set that what Squall did was incredibly stupid; he should have just waited until they were back in their room—or somewhere much more secluded—if he wanted to be frisky.

"You even placed sunscreen down there!" Lightning hollered at him, aghast, before glowering. "Do _you_ coat your dick with sunscreen? Seriously, schoolboy." She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair haughtily with a final scoff of "_Hormones_."

It was at this point that Squall realized how stupid a move he had done. Maybe Lightning was right _again_. Maybe he had been thinking with his other head.

Whatever the case, he resisted the impulse to defend his good intent to his stubborn girlfriend. There were just some battles he couldn't win, and this was one of them.

-0-0-0-

It took Squall great effort to take his eyes away from Lightning when his girlfriend came out of the small changing room fully decked in a plain dark blue diving suit save for the Kilika Beast emblem plastered on the mounds of her chest. His ears flushed when he caught Lightning's devious smirk.

"I win." She muttered while absently tossing her hair over her shoulder before setting her hand on her shapely hip.

"… _Whatever_." Squall pushed himself off the wooden wall he had been leaning on. "I've paid for the suits and the boatman is waiting. Let's go."

The triumphant Lightning fell into step with the stalking man as they exited the rental hut. "Do we have the boat to ourselves?"

"No." Squall stopped and glanced around for their guide. "I figured we could mingle with the other tourists."

Lightning stared at him weirdly. "Mingle?" She asked. "You?"

"Like normal tourists."

"I didn't realize you liked normal. Or even knew what the term meant, for that matter."

Squall shrugged. "It might be fun."

Just like their _normal_ trip to this island paradise.

-0-0-0-

"You suck, Squall." Lightning stated for the nth time before shooting a withering glare at the lecherous eyes of the old tourist sitting opposite her. "Eyes at your _own_ girl, old man." _Though I should arrest you for keeping a girl that young wrapped around your arm._

"Huh?" The balding man asked in confusion. "I can't help it if I'm seated facing your way. Really, some people are just so sensitive. Isn't that right, babydoll?"

The aforementioned babydoll, who didn't look a day past eighteen so the pet name did creepily suit her, glanced up from her spot on the gray hairs of the balding man's chest. "That's right." She gushed before emulating the man's derisive tone. "_Some _people."

The canoe lurched to the side after it cleared a particularly high wave, but the outrigger quickly rebalanced the wooden watercraft.

"Hah!" The balding man huffed boisterously, an arm wrapped around his partner's shoulders securely. "That your boyfriend? He didn't try to save you! You call that a man?"

"You're so strong, darling!" Babydoll gushed once more.

Indeed, Squall's arms remained crossed despite the bumpy ride. Lightning's bristled at the blatant insult, but it seemed Squall didn't care as he made no reaction.

"Like _I_ need saving." Lightning fired back.

""Course you do, girly." He nodded self-assuredly before drinking in Lightning's body. "At the least, with a bod like that, your guy should be all over ya."

"Eyes. _Away._" Lightning muttered darkly, eyes narrowing when the man's partner didn't even bat a lash to his blatant flirting with another woman.

"All I'm saying, girl, is that maybe your man isn't even interested." He shrugged. "Me? I wouldn't let ya go." He glanced down at the still-smiling Babydoll. "Ain't that right?"

"Uhm!" She nodded her head.

"So," Lightning actually shuddered in disgust when the balding man leered her way _again_. "Care to trade up?"

"Squall!" She hissed at the silent man beside her. "Do something!"

"You know I've got nothing to prove." Squall told his glaring girlfriend pointedly before leveling a glare of his own at the lecherous tourist. "And," the temperature seemed to drop to deathly degrees when Squall spoke; it was a miracle that the water hadn't frozen around them… _yet_. "I think my _woman_ already told you to keep your eyes away. _Really_," Squall straightened, bloodlust seeping out of his silky voice in waves, and Lightning felt that he would actually murder the balding man. "Whatever shall _I_ do?"

"W-we're here!" Their guide cut in suddenly. "This is the spot for scuba diving! Get your gear and get swimming! We've only got an hour for this!"

Just like that, the icy atmosphere thawed.

"Oh well," Squall sighed, his cold steel eyes never leaving the balding tourist. "I guess we'll _never_ find out."

"Y-yeah…" The other man shakily agreed before swallowing hard and forcing a smile. "I—yeah!" He repeated loudly and tore his gaze from the scarred brunet towards his partner. "Well, it's time to swim!"

"Lightning," Squall spoke softly, also turning to his own companion. "You can let go now."

Lightning blinked before her eyes glanced at the white-knuckled grip she had on her boyfriend's wrist. She quickly let him go.

"This is-!" She stammered furiously.

"I know." Squall nodded. "You were just trying to stop me."

"…As long as you know."

"…You don't have to worry…"

"…I know."

Lightning's protective instinct came in. No matter how sleazy, a civilian was a civilian; they didn't deserve to be outright murdered during their vacation.

Not that her man would actually murder him… _right_?

"You're not wearing diving gear?" Squall called out to sleazy.

"Like real men, Blitzball players don't _need_ diving gear." The balding man chastised, already forgetting the earlier scare.

Squall and Lightning stared at him, giving his pear-shaped body an once-over. "You Blitz?"

"Hnn." He hummed.

"You're so manly!" Babydoll cheered her man.

It didn't quite answer the question.

Squall and Lightning dove in last. They admired the many colorful corals and majestic underwater ruins hidden in the depths of Kilika's waters. The two of them had been lazily swimming through a shimmering cove when the string attached to their waist was tugged at not even half an hour later, signaling to the couple that they needed to surface. A bit frustrated but mostly perplexed, Squall and Lightning did as asked.

It was when they arrived back on the boat when they finally had the answer to their earlier conundrum.

Sleazy had, apparently, gone into hypothermic shock without the protective cover of the diving suits.

Both Squall and Lightning had also wisely kept their distance from Sleazy and Babydoll, what with the funky-smelling glob of white on both their hairs and skin…

* * *

_**A/N: **_I had a go-karting scene planned, but I decided this was long enough as it is. Given how this story is progressing, that scene will probably be added in the complete version that will be added in my mostly-neglected AO3 account for rather obvious reasons.


End file.
